Baby dumplin'
by LemonDropGarden
Summary: Based in the episode "Making Whoopi", when Fran's aphrodisiac cookies fall into the *right* hands. This is my version of the missing scene after CC follows Niles out of the kitchen. Enjoy and please review :)


When he heard Fran plonking down the back stairs into the kitchen, Niles knew Mr. Sheffield would soon be as distracted as he found himself. He tapped CC lightly on the shoulder and flexed his thumb to gesture that she should follow him. He didn't look back. He knew she'd follow.

When she tailed him through the swinging door and into the dining room, he turned his head to see her grinning as she skipped after him. He smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her through to the small passageway at the powder room under the stairs.

He yanked open the door and, before he could stop to allow her to enter before him, she pushed him inside. She pulled the door shut behind her and stood with her back against it, grinning like a cat that knew it would be getting the cream.

He glanced around the room behind him before looking back at her. She was awaiting his cue. They had almost kissed in the kitchen. There had been a few touches and squeezes over the past few days. She had been caught by surprise when he had groped her ass while she spoke to Maxwell in the kitchen just moments before. And she had liked it. She liked that Niles never seemed afraid to take a risk with her, just to see how she'd react.

He took a step closer to her and she put her palms against the door nervously even though her silly grin hadn't dropped. He gave her a look that told her he was up to something and she released a sound somewhere between an antsy laugh and a sigh.

"So... dumpling..." He said quietly.

She giggled and lifted her shoulders in shy excitement as if they would help hide her giddiness. "Yeah... Baby?" She laughed.

He raised a hand as he got nearer to her. She watched it travel to the spot on the door a hair's breadth away from her waist. She turned to look at him again, still grinning.

"You missed," she teased.

He chuckled and stepped as close as he could without touching her. He rested his other hand against the door near her waist as well, trapping her. He looked at her lips and she sighed at the thought that he wanted to kiss her.

She lifted her palms from the door behind her and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. She stopped before touching him and grunted in frustration and uncertainty, pulling her hands to herself. She clasped her fingers together in front of her neck, pushed her elbows down against her breasts and looked at him with hooded eyes.

"Chicken," he smirked and she swallowed a laugh while she bit a fingernail.

"Go ahead, Miss Babcock," he challenged, "What do you want to do?"

"I want you to take the lead," she grinned and then added with a deeper voice, "...Be rough with me." He raised an eyebrow thinking about the sponge.

"I don't take orders from you, remember," he smirked and brought his face closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her face.

His comment was meant to get her blood boiling. It did. Her lower body bucked towards his without her control and he grabbed her hips as they collided with his. He pushed her back against the door with force and she finally wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his chest against hers. She looked down at his lips as she took in the feel of his body against hers.

He pushed himself up against her body, as if he were trying to lift her against the door. She whimpered and grabbed his face to pull it to hers and they finally kissed.

CC moaned loudly as she felt the vibration of his deep baritone groan on her mouth. She rubbed her breasts roughly against his chest as his hand slowly slid its way up her side. His fingers tiptoed towards her breast and she hurriedly shifted to give it more access. She felt him smile into the kiss.

He fondled her breast through her blazer and she moaned, pulling away from his mouth. She looked at his smiling lips as he squeezed her and she grinned a "Stop it" the same way she had in the kitchen before.

"Really?" He knew she didn't mean it. She pursed her lips to hide her grin.

Her eyes darted between his lips and eyes a few times as she enjoyed the feel of his hand on her clothed breast, the naughty look on his face and the feel of his hips against hers.

CC rested the back of her head against the door and dropped her hands to her sides but still pushed her pelvis out against him. She watched him with a sly smile. He didn't remove his hand from her breast but lifted his other hand from her waist to undo the buttons on her blazer. She looked down between them and watched his hand with a lustful grin.

When he popped the third and final button, she looked up again into his eyes, which had been waiting to meet hers. She licked her lips but the grin remained. She was still pushing her pelvis out against his and had been so eager that her butt had lifted a little off of the door.

He moved his hands into her blazer at her sides and curled his fingers around her hips. Using his hands and body, he forcefully pushed her butt flat against the door. She gasped, surprised, and then giggled in delight when she felt his arousal beginning to grow against her thigh.

She lifted her hands to his jaw and he pushed himself harder against her as she drew him in for another kiss. She licked his bottom lip and heard him moan.

CC felt his lips part slightly and was surprised when he suddenly, but not too painfully, bit down on her bottom lip. She released a moan of aroused amusement and he stuck his tongue into her open mouth. She shivered and clasped her hands around his neck, reaching her fingers into his hair.

Niles relished the feel of her tongue moving in languid rhythm with his. He loved even more, the feel of her silk-shirted breasts against his chest and her pelvis pushing against his as if fighting to be in the same spot.

He lowered his hands in her blazer towards the bottom hem of her top. He pulled it out from where it was tucked into her trousers; he crept his fingers underneath the material and slowly feathered them around. Her trousers sat a little high on her hips and he moved his hands upwards until his fingers met the unclothed skin of her sides. She mumbled encouragement when his fingertips made contact with her bare skin. He twitched when he felt her skin erupt in goose bumps.

He thrust his pelvis roughly against hers and she felt like laughing in pure delight. She grinned into his kiss before dipping her tongue back in to lash his.

He inched his fingers round to her front. She pulled in her tummy in anticipation of his touch. He turned his hand and grazed his knuckles against the spot below her naval and she trembled.

He removed his hands from underneath her shirt and slowly slid one of them higher up the front of her blue, silk top to its neckline. He splayed his hand out on her cleavage as he glided his fingers up towards her neck.

She felt a sudden rush. She knew he would never hurt her intentionally... Well... He wouldn't hurt her badly, but his strong hand nearing her neck made her suddenly nervous. It was a sensitive and vulnerable spot and he knew how to find those no matter how well she thought she could hide them.

She pulled her lips from his to look at him. His eyes were still closed and he kept his face close to hers, ready to kiss her again. When she didn't kiss him and continued watching his face, he slowly leaned his face into her hair and inhaled her perfume.

Niles exhaled a ragged breath into her hair and turned his lips to her jaw. He moved his hand from just below her neck to her shoulder. He crept his fingers under her straps to touch her bare skin.

"You weren't lying about the shoulder pads," he smirked. It made her laugh.

"Mmhmm and I wasn't lying when I said you smell good..." She pushed her face into his neck and kissed him there.

He drew her head back and held her with his fingers threaded through her hair. They looked at each other and smiled before pushing their lips together for another heated kiss.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her lower back and bent to push her up slightly against the door as he kissed her again. She moaned into the kiss and as they began to get lost in it, the intercom outside buzzed.

"Mmmmuhh-" She moaned as he pulled his lips from hers. He shook his head, already missing the sound of their forbidden kisses.

"Shoulder pads aren't the only thing I didn't wear today." She grinned mischievously as she watched his teeth appear from behind his smile as well.

He released her and they stumbled against each other as they tried to open the door with little composure. Their heads were still swimming.

She stepped out ahead of him and he pinched her butt. She jumped in surprise but continued walking briskly when she heard the intercom in the living room begin to buzz again as she neared the stairs to the piano. She turned to look at Niles. He was already walking through the swinging doors of the dining room. He winked at her and she bit the bottom lip of her smile.


End file.
